Erotic Rain
by Mo-Mantai
Summary: If you don't like the rain, you will! Mimi and Matt express their love for each other and must then face the concequences of their actions.
1. Erotic Rain

# 

**_Erotic Rain_**

~Mimi~  
  
"Don't you just hate the rain?" I asked my mother as I entered the kitchen and sat down at the breakfast table.  
"Well, good morning to you too dear." she replied sarcastically.  
"I'm sorry mom." I apologized and walked over to the other end of the table, where she was drinking her morning coffee. "Good morning." I said and then planted a kiss on her cheek. "It's just that I can already tell that it's going to be a bad day."  
"Well, you might as well start off a bad day with a good breakfast." she told me.  
"I'll grab something at school." I assured her. "I have to get going before I miss the bus."  
"Okay honey." Mom replied. "Just remember that I won't be here when you get home. I've got to go back to the house in America to close the deal." she reminded me.  
"Yeah, I remember. Give daddy my love when you get there and have a good time. The two of you might as well go out on a date or something. It's not that often that you get a whole weekend away from me across the ocean. Make the most of it!" I told her.  
"Sure thing Mimi. Are you sure that you'll be alright here by yourself though?" she asked worriedly.  
"Mom, don't worry. I'll be fine. Besides, Sora wants to come and check out the new house. I'm so glad to be back in Japan!" I squealed.  
"I know you are!' Mom laughed. "But Mimi?" she continued.  
"What is it mom?"  
"Isn't that your bus that's driving by?" she asked.  
"WHAT?" I screamed. Quickly, I grabbed my knapsack off of the chair and ran out the door, not even bothering to put on a jacket or take an umbrella.  
  
~Matt~  
  
"Rain sucks!" I muttered as I entered the school in sopping wet clothes.  
"Wow Matt! Did you go for a swim before class?" Tai joked as he came up from behind me.  
"Don't start with me Tai! I'm not in the mood!" I warned him.  
"Whoa, okay, somebody's attitude matches the weather perfectly." he sneered.  
"Maybe so, but even when it's a nice day outside I never seem to soak in the sun because someone's hair doubles as an ultra violet ray shield!" I countered.  
"Yeah? Well... Aw, forget it! Come find me when you in a better mood!" Tai told me before dashing off to class and leaving me standing alone in the hallway.  
"I shouldn't have been so hard on him." I told myself. "But the rain brings back way too many painful memories. I'm probably the unhappiest person in all of Japan." Then as if right on cue, Mimi stormed through the main doors.  
"Or maybe not..." I corrected myself.  
  
~Mimi~  
  
Well, I did it! I missed the bus and had to walk all the way to school in this downpour. I told you that it was going to be a bad day. I was soaked from head to toe. My feet were swimming in my shoes and... Oh no, I didn't! Of all days to wear my new WHITE blouse, it had to be today! What was I thinking?  
"At least no one else is in the hall." I said trying to look at the bright side of things. "Except for Matt." Okay, that did it. There was now officially no bright side. Of all people, it had to be Matt! "Great!" I thought. "He's coming over here!"  
"Hi Mimi. Rough morning?" he asked as if he couldn't tell.  
"You don't look all that hot yourself." I replied, getting my back up in defense for absolutely no reason. He seemed to ignore my bitchy comment though.  
"Yeah, well, they can't all be good days." he said simply.  
"That's true." I replied in a softer tone this time.  
"Isn't wearing white in the rain a big faux pas?" he asked suddenly after an awkward silence.  
*Oh no! He noticed!* I freaked. "Usually, but today I decided to expose all of my good looks." I explained jokingly.  
"I think you took this one a little too far." he admitted. "I have a sweater in my locker if you want it." he offered.  
  
~Matt~  
  
"If you give your sweater to me, then you'll be the one stuck in the wet clothes." she pointed out.  
"True, but no one will be able to see any exposed body parts." I reminded her.  
"You're probably right." she laughed nervously as she followed me to my locker. I handed her the sweater and she quickly pulled it on over her head.  
"Better?" I asked? after she had adjusted the shirt over her body.  
"Still wet, but much better than being naked." she giggled. "Thanks Matt!" She threw her arms around me in a hug.  
"You're welcome." I blushed. I can't believe that Mimi actually hugged me! "Well, we better get to class." I suggested.  
"Yeah." she nodded. "I guess so."  
  
~Mimi~  
  
*I can't believe that I hugged him! I've been wanting to do that for so long. Oh no! Better think fast Mimi. He's leaving!*  
"Matt!" I called to him. I shuttered at the obvious hint of desperation in my voice. He turned to look at me. "Would you like to come over tonight? My parents are out of town for the weekend and I'd hate to spend it all by myself."  
"Sure." he smiled. "You can give the sweater back to me then, okay?"  
"Sounds good." I agreed.  
"See you tonight Mimi." he called over his shoulder as he continued to head toward his homeroom.  
"Okay, see you!" I called after him. "I can't believe it! Matt is actually coming over tonight!" I squealed when he was out of earshot. "Maybe it won't be such a bad day after all." I decided, before heading down the hall in the direction of my own classroom.  
  
**The End  
~MPF**  
  
**Author's Note:** This was just the very short beginning of what is going to be a very amazing story. Please R&R and keep an eye out for part 2! 


	2. Erotic Rain: Part 2

# 

**Erotic Rain Part 2:  
Secrets**

Author's Note: This is part 2 of Erotic Rain. Secrets are hard to keep from friends, but sometimes they just have to be... Enjoy! PS: I'm kinda being hard on Tai, but there is no hard feelings. Tai Kamiya is an awesome character! Please R&R!  
  
  
  
**~Mimi~**  
Meeting Matt like that this morning had left me on cloud nine. Nothing could sever this mood that I was in. Not even the rain had its negative effect on me anymore. All I could see was the prospect of sunny days ahead. Sunny days with Matt that is!  
"Hey Mimi! You look extra cheerful today. Are they serving pizza in the cafeteria today?" It was Sora. I couldn't wait to tell her the good news.  
"It's even better than that my friend!" I told her.  
"Better than pizza?" she giggled.  
"Much better than pizza!" I assured her.  
"What could be better than pizza?"  
"I..." Damn! I can't tell Sora that Matt's coming over tonight! I forgot that Sora was suppose to come. I was so excited that I forgot about my best friend. How could I do something like that? Well, I better think of something fast. "They have a sale on pink dresses at the mall." I blurted out.  
"Yeah Mimi, that's much more exciting than pizza" Sora gave me this really weird look, but soon she shrugged it off and changed the subject. "So, what are we doing tonight?" she asked.  
"Oh, about tonight Sora..."  
"Is there something wrong?" She looked very concerned and it was going to hurt me to do this to her, but she'd understand. It's not everyday that I get to be alone with Matt she knows how much I like him.  
"No, there's nothing wrong except that my mom decided to leave tomorrow instead. You could still come over tonight, but I thought that we'd have more fun without my mom checking up on us every fifteen minutes. So, how about making our girl's night tomorrow instead?" I asked, hoping that she actually bought the story.  
"Sure! I'll see you tomorrow then." she gave me a hug and then left for her afternoon classes.  
"Yeah, tomorrow." I called back. Don't I just feel great? I blew off my best friend for an evening with a guy. Sure, that guy is Yamato Ishida, but not even he is worth losing my friendship with Sora. "You really deserve that crest of sincerity now Mimi" I sighed. "I shouldn't keep secrets like that from here, but what other choice did I have?  
  
**~Matt~**  
"Is it safe to enter your vicinity?" Tai asked, before stepping in stride with me down the hallway.  
"Sure!" I told him. Nothing was going to bring me down today!  
"Wow! You're sure in a better mood this afternoon." Tai exclaimed.  
"Yeah, I'm felling a little better. Do you feel like grabbing a burger at Macdonald's for lunch today?"  
"Are you sure you want to risk getting wet?" Tai asked.  
"Yeah, I was thinking that your hair can also double as an umbrella. Just stay close and we'll be alright to get to the car." I joked. We made a mad dash to the parking lot and hopped into Tai's car. Of course he had to park way in the back. That was expected. A typical Taichi Kamiya idea... Always stupid.  
"We're off!" Tai exclaimed as we pulled out into the street.  
  
**~Tai~**  
"What's with the perma-smile?" I asked, breaking one of those awkward silences. I really hate those!.  
"What?" Matt asked. It seemed like I had pulled him back into this dimension. He had been off in alternate universe.  
"You haven't stopped smiling since I met you in the hallway. It's totally creepy. First, you're at your lowest low and now you're on perma-smile!" I pointed out.  
"Can't a guy be happy?" he asked  
"Not when that guy is Matt Ishida." I replied. "Mr. Attitude himself!"  
"That may be the truth on any other day..." he began.  
"So what's so special about today?" I prodded.  
"Um..." he hesitated.  
"Well..." I persisted.  
"Today's Friday! I love Friday! TGIF!" he blurted out the almost incoherent words. You'd think that he might want to take a breath once and a while. I knew that something was up.  
"Who's the girl?" I asked.  
"Why do you think there's a girl?" Matt tried to act surprised, but I could tell that he was hiding something.  
"Shall we analyze the last five minutes? You've dropped evidence everywhere. There's not a doubt in my mind that there is a girl." I declared.  
"Okay, so let's hear it." Matt seemed amused by my "Detective Tai" act.  
"Well, let's see. First there's the whole smile thing, you've spaced out numerous times, you hesitated when I asked what was so special, what else could it be? It's a girl!" I concluded.  
"You got me Tai! There is a girl." Matt admitted. I quickly raised my arms in triumph, but dropped them back onto the wheel.  
"I knew it!"  
"Yeah, it's my mom's birthday today and I can't wait to see her reaction when she is surprised with the party I planned. Tk and I have been working hard and today's the day that it all comes together." he told me.  
"Oh..."  
  
**~Matt~**  
Tai was pretty upset that he wasn't able to figure out my secret. He hardly touched his hamburger at lunch. If I knew that he was going to take it so hard, I would have humored him. Of course, I wouldn't have really told him that it was Mimi that I was meeting, but I could've come up with something better than "mom's surprise party." I hope to God that Tai doesn't question Tk. I didn't particularly like keeping secrets from Tai. He is my best friend and all, but he would have flipped and made a big deal out of nothing. I'm just going over to spend some time with a friend. It's not like anything is going to happen. I had made my way down Mimi's street and had just pulled into her driveway. It was still raining pretty hard and just walking up to the front door did a number on my clothes and my hair. "Nothing is going to happen." I repeated as I knocked on the door.  
"Hiya Matt!" Mimi exclaimed as soon as she opened the door.  
"Mimi!"  
  
**END OF CHAPTER 2**  
  
What will become of this little meeting between Mimi and Matt? He seemed stunned at the end... Will Tai and Sora catch on? Find out in Chapter 3!  
  
**~MPF**


	3. Erotic Rain: Part 3

# 

**Erotic Rain: Part 3**

**Author's Note:** Here is the much anticipated Part 3 of Erotic Rain. I must warn you that this section will explain the nature of the title of this fic. In other words, there is **sexual content** included in this plot. There, I've warned you and now it's your call on whether or not to continue. Please Review! Followers of this story so far will not be disappointed!  
  
  


**********

  
**~Mimi~**  
"Hi Matt!" He looked shocked to see me as he stood outside in the rain giving me a sort of once over. "Come in silly. You're getting soaked out there." I ushered him into the main entrance and waited for him to speak.  
"You...uh.... look nice" he stuttered.  
"Um, thanks Matt. It's only a bathrobe. I just got out of the shower." I told him.  
"Oh, the shower. You needed another one after what you went through this morning?" he joked. The color was coming back in his cheeks. It was then that I figured that the bathrobe must have scared him a little.  
"Well, I would have settled for this morning's swim in the streets of Odiba, but I figured that soap would be useful in terms of a shower and stupid me left that here in the bathroom." I smacked my forehead with the palm of my hand to add emphasis to my supposed "stupidity."  
"You mean you don't carry a bar of Dove around with you in your backpack?" he asked sarcastically. "I'm shocked!" I decided to change the subject after that one, seeing as Matt was dripping all over my floor.  
"Yeah, well, listen, I'm going to go get changed. If you follow me, I'll bring you to the washroom. Your sweater is hanging on the rack. I can get you a pair of shorts to wear while I throw your jeans in the drier for a while."  
"Alright, sounds good to me." he replied as he followed my up the stairs.  
  
**~Matt~**  
Mimi pointed me to the washroom while she ran into her room to get me something dry to wear. She reappeared in seconds with a pair of yellow shorts in hand. "Sorry, these are the only pair that would fit you. I know yellow's not your color." she said apologetically.  
"Shorts are shorts." I shrugged as I took them out of her hand and closed the bathroom door. Mimi giggled from outside the door.  
"At least they'll match the sweater." she retorted. I couldn't help but smile. My sweater was green. Mimi was always the color coordinator. I'm going to finish changing. Meet me in the den when you're finished.  
"Will do." I called out to her, as I slipped into the last leg of the shorts. I then pulled the sweater on over my damp hair and proceeded down into the den. Mimi appeared shortly after.  
"All dry?" she asked, as she sat next to me on the leather sofa.  
"All except the hair." I replied.  
"That's understandable. With all that hair I mean." she said. We were both nervous. I was for sure, but I could tell in Mimi's voice that she was struggling with conversation just as much as I was.  
"You've got quite a bit of hair yourself." I shot back.  
"I guess." she sighed, as she ran her fingers through her strawberry locks.  
"Look on the bright side. Both of us combined don't have as much hair as Tai!" I commented, hoping for a laugh. I couldn't believe that we were talking about hair!  
  
**~Mimi~**  
Why was this so awkward? I've wanted to be alone with Matt since the day I met him and now that I finally get the chance, I'm blowing it! I mean, how romantic is hair? I can't believe that the conversation has dropped that low! The worst part of it all was that conversation basically started that low! "Uh, would you like something to drink Matt? A Coke or something?"  
"Yeah, I Coke would be great Mimi, thanks!" he replied. With that I gratefully retreated to the kitchen. "Ice?" I yelled back.  
"Yes please!" Came his reply. I poured the drinks and made my way back to the den. "On to round two." I sighed. When I got back, Matt was standing in front of the window, just staring at the rain. "Matt? Are you alright?" I asked.  
"Oh, yeah!" he replied as he turned to face me. He took the pop out of my hand and sat back on the sofa. We sat for a while without speaking.  
  
**~Matt~**  
"Mimi?" I spoke up suddenly. I had to break the silence. Being left alone with my thoughts was driving me crazy!  
"Yeah Matt?" she asked.  
"I'm sorry that you're not having much fun. I wish that I was better company." I told her.  
"You're great company Matt!" she insisted.  
"It's just that.... I thought that this would be different y'know?" I continued.  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time. Actually, I've been waiting from the very beginning." I confided.  
"If you mean waiting to be alone together like this, I have too, but I didn't know that you felt the same way." Mimi told me.  
"I do." I confided. Mimi heaved a sigh of relief.  
"I thought that I was going to make a fool out of myself. I wanted to tell you of my feelings sooner, but I didn't know what you would do. I didn't want it to ruin our friendship."  
"That's basically the same reason why I didn't tell you. I've heard of a lot of friendships going sour after a romance and I didn't want to take the chance." I admitted.  
"A romance?" Mimi blushed.  
"Well, I hope so." I whispered. The conversation had just changed course. Once again, we were enveloped in silence, but this time we were quiet because our lips had locked together in the most passionate kiss that two people had ever endured.  
"Wow!" Mimi gasped as our lips parted. "That couldn't have been any more perfect." she whispered.  
"I'm sure we could top it if we wanted to." I was wearing my trademark sinister grin as I leaned in for another taste of strawberry lip gloss on beautiful, moist red lips. We continued in this fashion for quite a while, until our stomachs told us that it was time to stop.  
"Are you hungry?" Mimi asked.  
"Not really." I lied as I kissed her again.  
"Even for pizza?" she asked.  
"Well, you're much better than a pizza, but I guess we could break for a little while." I joked.  
"Okay, I'll go stick it in the oven. It's that store bought stuff. It's pretty good." she told me, hoping that I would approve.  
"Sounds good to me. Do you need any help?" I asked.  
"No, I should be okay." she replied.  
"Okay, just hurry back." I told her, as I kissed her quickly one last time.  
  
**~Mimi~**  
I grabbed the pizza out of the freezer and shoved it into the oven as fast as I could. I couldn't believe that Matt and I had spent the last hour and a half making out on the sofa and I wanted to rush back there to start again. (So, I'm a sucker for romance. C'mon girls, if it were you and Matt you'd be doing the same thing. Don't deny it!) But, when I walked back into the den, I found Matt staring out into the rain once again. "Matt, is everything okay?" I asked, walking up behind him and wrapping my arms around his shoulders.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." he whispered.  
"Are you sure? You've stood there and watched the rain quite a few times tonight." I pointed out.  
"The rain just brings back some memories, that's all." he told me.  
"Painful memories?" I prodded.  
"You could say that." he sighed. Not once did he advert his eyes from the window.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked.  
"Not really." he answered quickly, but soon broke. "It was raining the night that mom and Tk left..." he began.  
"Oh, Matt!" I gently kissed the back of his neck. That divorce had sparked a lot of emotion in Matt over the years. It had scarred him so deeply that his heart would never fully repair. At least, that's what I realized as he unlocked the contents of his soul to me.  
  
**~Matt~**  
I'm not usually one to express my pain and allow my problems to become a burden to other people's lives, but I felt the need to cleanse my soul and I knew Mimi would understand. I explained how my parents anger, the yelling and screaming, the slamming of doors and harsh words had been loud enough to mask the roaring thunder outside. I told her that I imagined the drops of rain to be my tears as I watched my brother and my mother walk out of my life so to speak.  
"The rain being your tears?" Mimi asked. She was uncertain as to what I was getting at.  
"I never thought that cried enough that night." I explained. "My mom and my brother deserved more from me than what I had allowed myself to give, so I've made the rain my tears for all these years. I thought that the pain would have diminished by now and that I would've seen some brighter days, but I'm still crying." I told her, pointing out into the rain to illustrate my point.  
"Come here." Mimi grabbed both of my hands in hers and began leading me out the backdoor.  
"What are you doing?" I was confused.  
  
**~Mimi~**  
I led Matt outside, into the rain. I could see the confused look in his eyes, so I whispered "I want to cry with you." I led him down the porch steps and out to the middle of the lawn. Then, I started to sit and led him down to the ground.  
"Mimi, I don't understand." Matt started, but I shushed him with my finger to his lips.  
"The rain caused you pain. It is your tears and now your tears will cleanse and heal you. Let the rain pour down on you and wash away all of your pain. Cleanse your soul and mend your bruised heart." I whispered  
  
**~Matt~**  
We began kissing, ignoring the rain, yet embracing it. I held Mimi close as I kissed her deeper and deeper and gently laid her on the vibrant, green grass. As I leaned over her frame and gazed into a pool of chestnut brown eyes, I knew that I had found love and that it was stronger then my pain.  
My hands ran slickly along the curves of Mimi's body, as I shrouded her blouse and tossed it to the saturated grass. Droplets began to form on her exposed skin and I licked them away, working my tongue on her chest and down to her navel. Her stomach muscles tightened in response to the now apparent pleasure that I was providing. As I unclasped the button on her jeans, I knew that this was only the beginning.  
While I struggled in my attempts to remove her pants, Mimi worked intently on discarding my sweater and slipping off the borrowed yellow shorts. Not once did her lips neglect my body. They teased and toyed with my emotions and there way no want to make it stop.  
Now, totally exposed to nature, we were enveloped with pleasure as we became one with our surroundings. I concentrated solely on the rhythmic patterns of her body. The rise and fall of her chest as she breathed, the steady, but fast paced beating of her heart, and all the rest as she moved with me and I caressed her.  
  
**~Mimi~**  
It was a feeling of pure magic and bliss as I called his name and grasped at whatever I could mange to touch. The rain was cool on our skin as we moved, but it added to the moment. I held on tight for the last few seconds of pleasure as he released and I lost a part of myself, but received so much more. I became lost in the pleasure of erotic rains.  
"Matt..." I whispered, as I clasped his hand. We know laid side by side, allowing the rain to fall on our bodies for a little longer.  
"Yes Mimi?" he whispered back.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too"  
  
**END OF CHAPTER 3**  
  
What happens next? Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about that pizza!  
  
**~MPF**


	4. Erotic Rain: Part 4

# 

**Erotic Rain: Part 4**

**~Matt~**  
"How could I have been so stupid?" Mimi was nearly in tears again as she surveyed the damage that was done to her kitchen.  
"Mimi, it was a mistake. Everything will be fine." I assured her for about the billionth time.  
"Matt, this is our new house! This is the first time that my parents leave me alone while they go overseas and I set the kitchen on fire!" she cried.  
"I'm sorry. I'm a bit to blame for this myself." I pointed out.  
"It's not your fault Matt. I should have paid more attention to the food. We had a whole weekend to do what we did. I don't regret it in the least, but it could have waited until after we ate." Mimi and I had been intimate for the first time that night. We were so "involved" that we both forgot about the pizzas that she had stuck into the oven. When we noticed the black ring of smoke pouring out from the window, we rushed inside to see the stove set ablaze. We both panicked. I had darted across the tiled floor, water from our wet clothes was dripping everywhere and grabbed the fire extinguisher. Unfortunately, I'm not too skilled with that particular device and now, not just the stove, but the whole kitchen was soaked and covered in white foam.  
"At least the fire's out. It could have been a lot worse." I told her.  
"I guess you're right..." she sighed.  
"Of course I am!" I exclaimed, hoping to lighten the mood a bit- no luck.  
"What now?" she asked, sounding desperate.  
"Well, we should go and get changed again and then we can start cleaning up." I suggested.  
"Okay, I'll got and get your clothes out of the drier." Mimi replied and then disappeared to the basement.  
  
**~Mimi~**  
We changed quickly and then got down to work. I started mopping the floor, while Matt concentrated on wiping down the counter tops. The stove itself was self cleaning. The fire hadn't done all that much damage, so it worked good enough to get rid of the burnt mess that was inside.  
"Wax on, wax off" Matt was working to clothes at once and having a great time doing so. Something about him inspired me I guess, because I soon found myself dancing across the floor with a gorgeous hunk, Mr. Mop'n'Glow.  
Time passed by quickly as I danced and before I knew it, the kitchen was at it's best. Well, as best as it could be after being through a fire at least.  
"Whoa, all that cleaning made me hungry." Matt informed me.  
"Yeah, cleansing does make you hungry, doesn't it." I joked. Matt smiled. I had a feeling that the word "cleansing" would mean a lot more to us now.  
"What do you feel like eating?" he asked.  
"You're going to kill me..." I told him.  
"Pizza?" he sighed. I was right. He did look like he was going to kill me.  
"I'm sorry, but I have a craving." I justified.  
"Okay, but we're definitely ordering out this time." Matt told me.  
"Definitely!" I agreed. I grabbed the phonebook off of the top of the fridge and dialed the delivery number.  
  
**~Matt~**  
"What do we do while we wait?" I asked when Mimi hung up the phone.  
"Well, I guess we could watch TV in the den." she suggested.  
"Okay." I agreed, but as it turned out, we didn't end up paying much attention to the television set.  
"This is much better than TV" Mimi said, between kisses.  
"I don't know. Baywatch is a pretty good show..." I joked.  
"Matt!" Mimi slapped me in response.  
"What did I do?" I whined  
"What's so great about half naked girls, with big breasts running down the beach in slow motion?" she asked.  
"Need you say more?" I asked, then shielded myself from the assault as Mimi slapped me repeatedly.  
"How could you even say things like that right after you've seen the real thing. I was completely naked and mine are real!" she snapped.  
"Yeah, but you were missing the beach and the slow motion." I pointed out. Mimi rolled her eyes.  
"Oh, I see."  
"Of course, you're much better at turning me on." I said, trying to make amends.  
"Really?" she asked.  
"Have I had sex with a Baywatch Babe?" I asked.  
"No, but you've never had the chance." Mimi replied.  
"That's besides the point! Trust me, you're all I want." I said as I pulled her close. It's too bad that we were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.  
"Oh man!" Mimi whined. "I'll get it." she said reluctantly, as she rolled off of the couch.  
  
**~Mimi~**  
Night set in very quickly and quietly after that. Matt and I ate our dinner and then settled back in front of the television with a big bowl of popcorn and a classic movie. Nothing could've ruined this evening and nothing did. It wasn't until the next morning that Matt and I awoke to the sight of my parents standing over us.  
"Mom, Dad!" I shrieked.  
"Mimi..."  
"Mr. and Mrs. Tachikawa!" Matt exclaimed.  
"Yamato..."  
"What are the two of you doing home?" I asked, jumping off of the sofa.  
"We took the red eye to get home sooner. We didn't want you to be by yourself all weekend, but I guess we shouldn't have worried." Mom replied.  
"How about you? What were you two doing?" dad asked, his voice noticeably suppressing rage.  
"I was uh... Just leaving!" Matt stammered, grabbing his sweater and hopping off of the couch and rushing out the door.  
"Matt wait!" I called, but it was too late.  
"Forget about him Mimi. We have to talk." Mom told me. She lead me upstairs to my room and we sat on my bed.  
"Mom... I"  
"Do you know how disappointed we are in you? We come home to find you and Matt together on our couch! Do you know what a mother thinks? Do I have any reason to think Mimi?" she asked.  
"Think what mom?" I decided to play innocent.  
"Did you and Matt have sex?" she asked bluntly.  
"Sex? Of course not!" I lied. "We were watching movies and I guess we fell asleep. It was totally innocent." I should have told the truth, but I knew that my mom would flip out on me. What she didn't know couldn't hurt her.  
"Thank God!" she sighed.  
"I'm glad it's such a relief." I said sarcastically.  
"I'm sorry Mimi, but you're only 17. It's way too young to be having sex!" mom continued.  
"You have nothing to worry about." I assured her. Mom nodded and left me alone. It wasn't until a few days later that I realized that she may not have had anything to worry about at that point, but I did.  
  
**~Matt~**  
I hadn't seen or talked to Mimi for the rest of the weekend. Her parents scared the shit out of me and I didn't want to risk calling her house. Instead, I decided to wait until this morning to find her, but she was the one who ended up finding me.  
"Hey Meems." I said softly as I leaned forward to kiss her. I was expecting her to lean in willingly, but she pulled back instead.  
"We need to talk!" she said, pulling me in to the next available empty classroom.  
"What's wrong? Did your parents lay in to you big time?" I asked  
"No." whispered.  
"Good!" I sighed with relief.  
"Don't be too happy about it yet Matt." she told me.  
"Why not? We're safe aren't we?" I asked.  
"Not quite.... I'm pregnant!"  
  
**END OF CHAPTER 4  
~MPF**  
  



	5. Erotic Rain: Part 5

**Erotic Rain: Part 5**

**~Matt~**  
"Come again?" I could have sworn, but Mimi didn't just say she was...  
"Pregnant Matt. I'm pregnant!" she said again and this time I knew that I had heard it right.  
"Are you sure?" I asked.  
"The test said positive." she whispered, on the verge of tears.  
"Well, what did the doctor say?" I prodded.  
"Nothing. I have an appointment this afternoon. I couldn't go to the clinic or my parents would know that something was up." she explained.  
"What time is the appointment?" I asked.  
"During my spare." she replied, no longer able to contain her tears. I pulled her toward me gently and wrapped my arms around her.  
"It's going to be okay Mimi. Whatever happens, we'll get through it together. We'll go to the appointment and check things out. Everything will be fine." I assured her.  
"You're coming with me?" she asked, surprised.  
"Don't you want me to?"  
"Of course. I just didn't picture you handling this so well." she admitted.  
"Trust me Meems, I'm freaking out, but getting upset about it isn't going to help us. It's happened and there's nothing we can do about it. We just have to live with the consequences." I never thought that I would've been so calm either, but it works for me.  
"You're right." she agreed. "I just never thought that I'd be referring to my baby as a 'consequence'."  
"I know what you mean, but it doesn't have to be. This is destiny. We we're obviously meant to go through this together." I told her.  
"Too bad I don't believe in destiny..." Mimi replied, just before the bell sounded.  
"I'll see you in a little while." I said, as I walked out the door. That last comment about Mimi not believing in destiny really upset me. I thought I knew her. I thought that we were almost exactly alike, but something told me that I would learn a lot more about her before this whole thing was over.  
  
**~Mimi~**  
"Bye Matt." I called after him, but I don't know if he heard me. I gathered up my books and headed toward homeroom. This was the beginning of what was going to be a long and hard day. I could feel it. I told myself that I would be okay if I tried to avoid-  
"Hey Mimi!" Never mind!  
"Hi Sora!" I put on my best fake smile and turned to greet my best friend.  
"How are you feeling?" she asked. We we're suppose to get together on the weekend, but I called and told her that I wasn't feeling too well. It wasn't a total lie. After everything that had with Matt and my parents, I didn't exactly feel like spending the day with Sora. I hadn't even known that I was pregnant yet, but now I was especially glad that I had called it off.  
"I'm still feeling a bit queasy." which also wasn't exactly a lie.  
"That's too bad." she said sympathetically.  
"Yeah..."  
"But at least you were ell enough to come to school!" That was Sora. The eternal optimist. Unfortunately, I didn't feel too optimistic.  
"Lucky me!" I replied sarcastically.  
"Whoa! You don't have to bite my head off!" she said. She looked hurt.  
"I'm sorry Sora. I just don't feel very happy right now." I told her.  
"Is anything wrong?" she asked.  
"Nothing for you to have to worry about. Don't worry, it'll all work out."  
"Are you sure?" she asked, worriedly.  
"Positive." I replied.  
"Okay, let's go to class." she suggested.  
"Lead the way!"  
  
**~Matt~**  
The hours that followed were the longest that I had ever faced. Finally, the clock had given me the answer that I was waiting for. It said, 'yes Matt, it's time to reveal your destiny.' So, I had picked up Mimi, driven to the doctor's office and here we were, waiting.  
"You nervous?" I asked.  
"Incredibly!" she admitted. "You?"  
"Yep." I replied instantly.  
"Tachikawa, Mimi?" a nurse called.  
"That's me!" Mimi called back.  
"Right this way please. The doctor will see you now." the nurse told us in her routine way. Mimi grabbed hold of my hand and together we followed the nurse into an examination room.  
"It's only a matter of minutes..." she told me.  
"It'll be just fine." I assured her again.  
"You keep saying that. How do you know for sure?" she whispered.  
"I don't, but it keeps me from going insane!" I whispered back. The doctor appeared in the doorway after that, so our conversation ended.  
  
**~Mimi~**  
"Hello doctor." I greeted him.  
"Mimi! How nice to see you again! What seems to be the problem?" he asked, completely ignoring Matt.  
"Well..." I started.  
"Mimi?" the doctor prodded.  
"I think I'm pregnant." I managed.  
"Why do you think that?" he asked.  
"I took a pregnancy test. It said positive, but I wanted to make sure..." I told him, once again on the verge of tears.  
"Okay, well, we can run some tests to make sure." he agreed. So, they ran the tests and had Matt and I wait another eternity for the results.  
"What are you thinking?" Matt asked as we waited.  
"I'm thinking that I actually do want to be a mother." I admitted.  
"Really?" he asked.  
"Yeah, really." I told him  
"That's great, because I kind of like the idea of being a father." he squeezed my hand as he said this.  
"How much longer do we have to wait." I whined.  
"Not long!" the doctor replied as he appeared back in the doorway.  
"You're the father?" he asked Matt.  
  
**~Matt~**  
"I am the... Does that mean we... the baby?" I stuttered.  
"Are you the father?" he asked again.  
"Yes sir." I replied.  
"Does that mean that I am going to have a baby doctor?" Mimi asked.  
"Yes Mimi, but let me tell you, I'm not too happy about that." he told her.  
"I know." she whispered.  
"Mimi, you are way too young to be having a child. I deal with this sort of thing all of the time, but not usually with sweet girls like you. I usually don't condone this, but there are options..."  
"Are you suggesting that Mimi abort the baby?" I asked, outraged by the thought.  
"It is an option. One that I really think that Mimi should consider." the doctor replied.  
"Matt is the father..." Mimi started.  
"I don't care. I don't like him!" he said openly.  
"But you don't even know me!" I blurted out.  
"I don't care about that either. Anyone who could do this to a sweet young lady like Mimi is scum!"  
"Excuse me doctor, but I love this scum and I don't need you to tell me my options because there isn't any but one! Matt and I are going to keep our child and there is nothing that you can do to change that." Mimi yelled.  
"Mimi, I-" the doctor started, but Mimi wasn't finished.  
"And another thing! Matt and I really do appreciate you help today, but that is the last of it that we will ever require. I'm sure that another physician would be much more supportive of this matter. Thank you very much doctor. Good day!" she concluded, then took my hand and lead me out of the office.  
  
**~Mimi~**  
"I'm impressed Mimi!" Matt exclaimed as we headed toward his car.  
"Why thank you!" she blushed.  
"That means that one problem is solved at least." he said, as he climbed into the driver's seat.  
"Yeah, now for the big one." I said, knowing exactly what Matt was getting at.  
"That, plus finding another doctor!" Matt laughed. I however, was still set on the first problem.  
"How do you want to do this?" I asked.  
"We'll take them out for dinner, feed them, booze them and them tell them." Matt joked. In case you haven't caught on yet, we were talking about our parents.  
"I like the dinner part. That way they can't make a scene, but as for the alcohol..."   
"I was just kidding!" he assured me.  
"Really?" I asked, sarcastically.  
"I don't feel like going back to school though..." Matt said.  
"It's not like we can." I said, pointing to the clock.  
"Wow! We were in there for a while." he replied.  
"So, dinner then?" I asked, changing the subject.  
"Dinner!" Matt agreed, as he pulled out of the parking lot, set on picking up our parents.  
  
**~Matt~**  
We decided to splurge and take our parents to a really fancy restaurant. This would ensure that our families would both be polite as we released our news. They couldn't exactly explode at a five star restaurant. It would be uncivilized. Anyway, we were sitting around the table, eating when Mimi and I decided to shift the dinner conversation are way.  
"We're so glad that you agreed to come out with us tonight!" Mimi started off.  
"I just can't believe that you both wanted to go on a date with your parents." my dad replied.  
"Yeah, there must be some ulterior motive." Mr. Tachikawa joked. That comment was the one that had me sweating. Mimi squeezed my hand for confidence, and that made me decide on the direct approach.  
"Actually sir, there is sort of an ulterior motive." I told him. That had all of the adults in stitches, but when they realized that Mimi and I weren't exactly laughing, they became serious.  
"And that would be?" my mom prodded.  
"Matt and I have some news." Mimi replied, squeezing my hand a little harder.  
"Good news or bad?" Mrs. Tachikawa asked.  
"That depends on how you take it." I answered.  
"C'mon, it can't be all that bad." her dad said.  
"I'm pregnant!" Mimi near whispered.  
"What?" my mom asked. We were a lot alike. The look on her face was the same as mine when I found out.  
"Mimi and I are having a baby!" I announced, more confidently.  
"Like hell you are!" my dad replied, a little loud. My mom calmed him down, but heads were already turning.  
"Mimi! You're way too young to have a baby." her mom cried.  
"Well, it's too late now!" Mimi replied sharply.  
"There are options..." her dad started.  
"Adoption."  
"Abortion." They began rattling all of our choices off as if we weren't aware.  
"Mimi and I have decided that we are going to keep the baby." I broke in.  
"You're crazy!" her dad yelled.  
"This is terrible!" my mom cried.  
"No! You are all terrible! All we wanted was your congratulations and maybe your support, though we weren't counting on it. Matt and I are having this baby whether you want to be a part of this experience or not and there is nothing any of you can do to change that fact!" Mimi yelled and then stormed out of the restaurant bawling her eyes out. I stood frozen for a minute, then I reached in my pocket, threw some money at my dad for dinner and walked out after Mimi. So much for not causing a scene.  
  
**~Mimi~**  
So much for an ending to a story, but that's really all that there is. Our experience under erotic rains had forced us to grow considerably in a matter of days. Our parents didn't fully understand, but that's okay, we didn't exactly expect them to. I on the other hand, began to believe in Destiny...  
  
**THE END  
~MPF**  
  



End file.
